Ultra Music Festival South Africa 2018
Ultra Music Festival South Africa 2018 is the fifth edition of UMF South Africa. It took place in the Cape Town Stadium in Cape Town on February 9, and the Expo Centre Nasrec in Johannesburg on February 10. Lineup Headliners *Afrojack *Armin van Buuren *Axwell Λ Ingrosso *Dubfire *Hardwell Support *Black Coffee *Carnage *Eats Everything *Malaa Regional Support *Azuhl *Chunda Munki *Crazy White Boy *Das Kapital *Dean Fuel *Feu *Gil Glaze *Good Luck (Live DJ Set) *Kyle Cassim *Kyle Watson *Pascal & Pearce *Sam World *Sketchy Bongo *Strange Loving *TiMO ODV *Vimo *Abby Nurock *Aux Gawd *Bhavs *Bhibo *Boolz & Amilca *Bruce Loko *Chrizz Beats *Chuck Tailored *Da Capo *Da Lootz *DBN Gogo *Dirty Skittlez *Dogstarr *DJ Double D *Gina Jeanz *Guy Herman *Hannibal *Ivan Turanjanin *Jnn Kpn *VJ Jonno *K Yeezi *Kanan K7 *Kyle Worde *Lea *DJ Maphorisa *No Method *Ricardo Da Costa *Rickay *Shimza *Sho Madjozi *Sonic Bloom B2B Venture *Step Brothers *Thor Rixon *Venom *Vin Groovin *VJ Vybez Set Times (SAST) Cape Town February 9 Ultra Mainstage *Axwell Λ Ingrosso 10:30pm-12:00am *Hardwell 8:55-10:25pm *Armin van Buuren 7:20-8:50pm *Afrojack 5:45-7:15pm *Carnage 4:40-5:40pm *Malaa 3:35-4:35pm *TiMO ODV 2:30-3:35pm *Sketchy Bongo 1:25-2:30pm *Dean Fuel 12-1:25pm Resistance *Dubfire 10:30pm *Black Coffee 9-10:30pm *Eats Everything 7:30-9pm *Strange Loving 6-7:30pm *Thor Rixon' LIVE' 5-6pm *Ivan Turanjanin 4-5pm *Kanan K7 3-4pm *Jnn Kpn 2-3pm *Sonic Bloom B2B Venture 1-2pm *Themba 12-1pm Bridges for Music *Aux Gawd 9pm *K Yeezi 8-9pm *DJ Loyd 7-8pm *Sam World 6-7pm *DJ Azuhl 5-6pm *VJ Vybez 4-5pm *VJ Jonno 3-4pm *Step Brothers 2-3pm *Dirty Skittlez 1-2pm *TBA 12-1pm Johannesburg February 10 Ultra Mainstage *Axwell Λ Ingrosso 12:30-2am *Armin van Buuren 10:55pm-12:30am *Hardwell 9:20-10:55pm *Afrojack 7:45-9:20pm *Carnage 6:40-7:45pm *Malaa 5:35-6:40pm *Fresh & Euphonik 4:10-5:35pm *TiMO ODV 3:05-4:10pm *Crazy White Boy 2-3:05pm *Good Luck 1-1pm Resistance *Dubfire 12:30-2am *Black Coffee 11pm-12:30am *Eats Everything 9:30-11pm *Ryan Murgatroyd 8:30-9:30pm *Da Capo 7:30-8:30pm *Dogstarr 6:30-7:30pm *Trancemicsoul 5:30-6:30pm *Guy Herman 4:30-5:30pm *Bruce Loko 3:30-4:30pm *Ricardo Da Costa 2:15-3:30pm *Abby Nurock 1-2:15pm Samsung Galaxy Experience *Gil Glaze 1-2am *Chrizz Beats 12-1am *PH 11pm-12am *Das Kapital 10-11pm *Pascal & Pearce 9-10pm *Kyle Cassim 8-9pm *Vimo 7-8pm *Kyle Watson 6-7pm *Chunda Munki 5-6pm *Lady Lea 4-5pm *No Method 3-4pm *Spiro 2-3pm *TBA 1-2pm Until Until *DJ Double D 1-2am *Vin Groovin 12-1am *Sho Madjozi 11pm-12am *DJ Maphorisa 10-11pm *Venom 9-10pm *Da Lootz 8-9pm *Hannibal 7-8pm *Bhibo 6-7pm *Chuck Tailored 5-6pm *Rikay 4-5pm *Dbn Gogo 3-4pm *Bhavs 2-3pm *Chuck Tailored b2b Bhibo 1-2pm Tracklists *Axwell Λ Ingrosso - Mainstage Day 1 *Hardwell - Mainstage Day 1 *Armin van Buuren - Mainstage Day 1 *Afrojack - Mainstage Day 1 *Carnage - Mainstage Day 1 *Malaa - Mainstage Day 1 *Dubfire - Resistance Stage Day 1 *Black Coffee - Resistance Stage Day 1 *Eats Everything - Resistance Stage Day 1 *Themba - Resistance Stage Day 1 *Axwell Λ Ingrosso - Mainstage Day 2 *Armin van Buuren - Mainstage Day 2 *Hardwell - Mainstage Day 2 *Afrojack - Mainstage Day 2 *Carnage - Mainstage Day 2 *Malaa - Mainstage Day 2 *TiMO ODV - Mainstage Day 2 *Crazy White Boy - Mainstage Day 2 *Dubfire - Resistance Stage Day 2 *Black Coffee - Resistance Stage Day 2 *Eats Everything - Resistance Stage Day 2 *Gil Glaze - Samsung Galaxy Experience Stage Day 2 *Das Kapital - Samsung Galaxy Experience Stage Day 2 *Pascal & Pearce - Samsung Galaxy Experience Stage Day 2 *Kyle Watson - Samsung Galaxy Experience Stage Day 2 Category:Ultra Music Festival Category:Festival Category:Ultra Music Festival 2018 Category:Ultra Music Festival South Africa Category:Ultra Music Festival South Africa 2018